Yugi Moto and the Thief of the Items
by Neko Neko Rachie
Summary: YGO/PJO Crossover, put in this archive for viewing purposes-The 7 Millennium Items have been stolen, and Zeus is blaming 7 half-bloods who do not even know their heritage. To save the world from a war between the gods, Yugi Moto, Ryou Bakura, Seto Kaiba,Tea Gardner, Marik Ishtar, a man by the name of Melvin, and Tristan Taylor, with help from satyr Joey Wheeler, must find the Items
1. Chapter 1: Pre-Algebra goes Down in Sand

**Chapter One****:  
Pre-Algebra Goes Down**

**in Sand**

**POV: Yugi Moto**

My name is Yugi Moto. I'm 12 years old, and recently found out that I'm a half-blood.

I'll tell you now, you do not want to be a half-blood. It gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.

So, if you recognize yourself within these words, I suggest you close this window now. You do not want to be one of us. Trust me.

My story starts at Domino Middle School (Seriously, Domino needs to get some more names for their schools), where I went in my 6th grade year.

We were on a trip to the Domino Museum to look at old Greek and Roman stuff.

I know, boring.

But I had high hopes. The Latin teacher, Mr. Brunner, was leading the tour, so it probably wasn't going to be a boring as it would've been had it been someone else.

Mr. Brunner was really cool.

He had tournament days, where you had to conjugate the verb fast enough on the board, and whoever did it the fastest moved on to the next round. He was quite funny, too.

Myself, and my friend Joey, were sitting on the bus, Nancy Bobofit throwing her ketchup and peanut butter sandwich into his poofy blond hair.

See, Joey's somewhat of an easy target. He has this weird leg disease that excuses him from gym for the rest of his life.

But don't let that fool you.

You should see him run when it's enchilada day in the cafeteria.

"I'm going to kill her." I grumbled.

"It's okay, Yug." Joey said in his Brooklyn accent, "I like peanut butter."

I stood, ready to beat her face in, but Joey pulled me back down.

"You're already on probation. Don't make it worse."

I sat and crossed my arms, and Joey dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.

"Fine." I said.

Mr. Brunner led the tour.

"There were twelve Olympian gods, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Athena, Demeter, Aphrodite, Ares, Hiesta, Apollo, Artemis, and Dionysus, eventually. Sometimes, the gods would go down to Earth and have kids with mortals. What were these kids called... Yugi?"

I stared at him for a second, thinking.

"Uuuuh... Demi-gods?"

"Yes, very good."

"Like we're actually going to need this in real life." Muttered Nancy Bobofit, "I mean, like it'll say on our job application 'Please say all the names of the Olympian gods.'."

"Will you _shut up_?" It came out a little louder than I'd expected it to, so the entire tour group turned to stare at me.

"That was a reasonable question, actually." Mr. Brunner said, "Though, if you'd raised your hand, Ms. Bobofit, it might've been easier to ask."

Nancy grumbled to herself, her face as red as her hair.

Mr. Brunner went on with the tour, and I only somewhat payed attention.

"Mr. Moto."

I looked at Mr. Brunner.

"Might you tell me what this carving is?"

I looked at it and was relieved. I actually knew what it was.

"That's Kronos eating his kids."

A couple girls in the back went 'Eeeew!"

"And why, might I ask, did he do this?" Mr. Brunner asked.

"Well, uh... Kronos was the king god-"

"God?"

"Uh, Titan. And he didn't want them over throwing him, so he ate them. And then Zeus gave him poisoned wine and made him throw them up."

"Yes, Zeus gave Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine to make him regurgitate his 5 other children. And on that note, time for lunch!"

Outside, it was raining slightly. There was some weird clouds spinning over The Monument Building, the giant, famous tower of Domino.

I didn't know why no one had noticed it. It was huge, swirling, and black.

The weather had been weird since Christmas, and it was kind of freaking me out a little.

"Hey, Joe," I said, leaning over to my only friend, "do -uh- do you see that giant swirling cloud above the Monument?"

Joey looked up, and shook his head.

"Nah. You're seein' things, Yug."

Of course, then Nancy came over and dropped her half-eaten lunch on Joey's lap

"Oh, oops." She said, a fake smile on her face.

Then, something happened.

A wind roared in my ears, and the next thing I knew, Nancy was lying with her back to the pavement.

"YUGI PUSHED ME!" She shouted.

Mrs. Dodds, the pre-algebra teacher who had come as a second chaperone, was over in seconds.

She had a smirk on her face that told me I'd done something she'd been waiting for all year.

After she was done making sure poor little Nancy was okay, she came up to me.

"Mr. Moto, if you will follow me."

I looked at Joey. He looked horrified.

"It was me!" He said, "I-I pushed her."

"Nice try, Mr. Wheeler."

And with that, she strode towards the doors of the museum.

"Thanks for trying." I said to Joe, turning to go into the building.

Mrs. Dodds was already on top of the steps.

There was no way she could've gotten up there so fast.

That happened a lot.

The counsellor sad it was because of my ADHD, my brain fell asleep for a second and a piece of the universe had fallen away.

Sometimes, I didn't think that was the case.

I went up the stairs, and Mrs. Dodds was then inside the museum and heading into the exhibits.

She lead me to the Roman and Greek exhibit, glaring at the statue of Zeus as if she wanted to destroy it.

She was making a noise in her throat, like... Like growling.

"I-I- I'm sorry, ma'am."

"Did you think we wouldn't find out?" She demanded, turning to me, fury in her eyes.

It wasn't fury. It wasn't anger.

This was evil. She was evil.

But... It wasn't like she'd hurt me, she was a teacher.

How could I be so naive?

Her eyes burned like hot coals, and long, leathery bat wings grew from her back. She became a monster.

There was no other word.

She flung herself at me, and I screamed and dodged. The sound of her talons slicing the air went past my ear.

She grabbed me with her feet and pressed me against the wall.

"_Where is it!?_" She demanded.

"Where's what!?" I squeaked.

"The Eye! You stole it!"

"EYE!? WHAT EYE!?"

"Yugi!" My eyes shot to Mr. Brunner, who had somehow managed to get himself into the museum and the exhibit too fast to be normal.

He threw me a pen.

But when I caught it, it wasn't a pen.

It was a glowing, bronze sword.

Mrs. Dodds dropped me, hissing at the sight of the sword.

I did what any logical 12 year old being attacked by a demon would do:

I swung the sword.

I expected it to cut her in half, or some gross thing like that.

But, she disintegrated into golden sand.

Suddenly, I was alone, a pen in my hand, Mr. Brunner gone, Mrs. Dodds gone.

I held the pen up, looking it over.

Suddenly I wondered if my lunch was contaminated with magic mushrooms, or something.

I stumbled my way outside, to Mr. Brunner.

"And that would be my pen." He said, taking the pen, "Please bring your own writing utensil next time, Mr. Moto."

"I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt." Said Nancy, coming up beside me.

"Who?" I asked, feeling more confused than ever.

"Our teacher, duh."

And with that, she left to go pickpocket some tourists, and I was left as the most confused person on the planet.


	2. Chapter 2: Enter the Marik

**Chapter Two****:**

**Enter the Marik**

**POV: Marik Ishtar**

Now, I'm not a stupid kid.

I knew there was some crazy stuff going on here.

I just wasn't sure what.

The weird weather, the crazy number of boats and planes that had gone down over oceans.

My father would've ranted that 'the gods were angry', but, I, my sister Ishizu and our brother Odion did our best not to follow in our father's footsteps.

I was walking home from school, kicking a rock as I went, my long, light blond hair falling into my face a little bit, when _he _came up.

'He' was a tall, rather attractive, had I been a girl, guy by the name of Dylan.

"What do you what?" I asked, looking up from my rock.

"I'd like to know where you've hidden it."

I blinked.

"Hidden what?"

He gave a little snigger.

"You'll have to tell me eventually, Ishtar."

And with that, he turned around and strode the other way.

I stood there for a second.

"_What?_" Was all I whispered to myself, shaking my head.

I came up to our house, a small, cozy one in Domino City.

I walked onto the property and up to the door, opening it.

"I'M HOME!" I shouted as loud as possible.

"Marik," Said Ishizu from the kitchen table, looking up from some work. Our kitchen was right where the front door was, "I'm right here, you do realize that?"

"Sorry..."

I dropped my bag by the door and walked to the fridge.

"Any homework?" Ishizu asked.

"Just some English."

Ishizu snickered. She knew I couldn't write to save my life. I loved to read, but writing was not my thing.

"Shut up." I said as I poured a glass of orange juice.

I sat down at the table.

"What cha dooo-in'?" I asked in a sing-song voice.

"Just trying to translate this."

Ishizu was a translater for the Domino Museum, due to our heritage, she did quite well.

Technically, Ishizu and Odion are my half-silbings. We have different moms.

Their mom died in a traffic accident, and mine...

We weren't sure what happened to my mother. According to Ishizu, she was the most beautiful woman you could ever imagine. A white woman, Ishizu said she had dark red hair, and Odion said light brown. I could never be sure what she looked like. Apparently, she showed up for a couple of months, had me, then vanished.

Ishizu claimed I'd gotten her feminine beauty from her, to which Odion always sniggered.

Effeminate I was, perhaps. Long, light blond hair, constantly wore black skinny jeans and various neon coloured tops, eyeliner, the list goes on.

It's not my fault I want to be beautiful.

But... I had this thing.

This thing, where I'd just _tell_ someone I wanted something, or wanted them to do something, and they'd just do it.

I'd wondered if it was a family thing, what with our odd Egyptian relatives, but the more I looked at it, the more I realized that they could not do what I could.

I'd gotten it from my mother, and it was kinda cool. I had something that made me different, and I liked it.

"Marik," My sister said, setting down her dictionary, and crossing her arms over the table. She looked right at me and I knew I was in trouble, "Today, your principal called me at work. Apparently, you stole an MP3 from Tom Szaz. I'm starting to worry about you. You just keep stealing, and I don't know why."

"I just asked him for it, and he gave it to me."

"I seriously doubt that."

"But he did!"

"Marik, please don't lie to me. What is it I'm doing wrong? Why do you keep stealing? You know we can't have everything."

I looked looked at my sister.

I'd only asked to use it for a bit, but hadn't said I'd give it back. I thought it'd be implied. Tom had given it to me, and about an hour later, I'd been called up to the office, and Tom had demanded I give back the MP3 I'd 'stolen'.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered. It was pointless to say I'd simply asked.

"I'm starting to think that maybe I shouldn't just take your apologies anymore."

"I..."

"Marik, I have agreed with your principal to have a talk with you tomorrow. We just can't have you keep doing this."

I nodded.

"Okay..."

...

I was called up to the office during second period.

Ishizu was sitting in the office, wearing blue jeans and a white top. She had her long black hair in golden ringlets, as usual, the rest of it falling down her back. She had that golden necklace around her neck, as she always did. Her light blue eyes caught her brother and narrowed.

"Marik," She said, "Here. Now."

She'd said the words in Arabic, as she often switched to when irritated, or stressed.

"I'm coming."

I had said it in English. I came over and sat beside my sister, fiddling with my hands. I could never sit still on a good day, and when I was nervous, it was worse.

The principal, Dartz, came into the room.

He was a tall man, quite intimidating. He wore a nice suit, and had two different coloured eyes. That had always freaked me out, like he was going to start shooting spikes at me.

Oh, the irony of that thought.

We sat down in the office, and Dartz looked at my sister.

"Ms. Ishtar, does Marik have any reason at home to be stealing?"

"No." Ishizu said in that business-like voice she had when talking to other adults, "I assure you, I do not tolerate thieves in my house."

"Interesting." The principal turned to me, "Marik, and I do not want to hear 'I just asked' again,

why is it that you steal?"

"I just ask to borrow things!" I said, sounding a little desperately whiny to myself, "And then, a couple hours later, they say I stole it!"

Dartz's duel-coloured eyes glinted.

"I believe that you have some things you're not telling me, Mr. Ishtar. Such as, your mother?"

"I never knew my mother." I said, honestly.

"LIAR!"

I jumped. Teachers weren't supposed to yell at their students like that.

"I believe that's enough, Mr. Dartz." Ishizu said, "Come, Marik."

Dartz thew his coat back, to reveal a long, spiky tail.

Humans did not have long, spiky tails.

He shot one of the spikes at Ishizu, and it pinned her to the wall by her baggy shirt. She ripped it off, staring at him as if he were from outer space.

"You are not my problem, Ambassador." He said to Ishizu, "It's the half-blood that I want."

"Half-blood?"

I took offence to that, due to the whole one-white-parent-one-black-parent thing.

Dartz ignored me.

"You stole the Scales, Ishtar. And I want them."

"You do not deserve the Scales!" Ishizu shouted, "And," She took a couple steps forward, "as I tried to tell Lord Zeus, Marik did not steal anything! He knows nothing of his heritage!"

"Ishizu..." I whispered, "What are you talking about?"

"Try to fight me, Ambassador." Dartz said, "I will glory in your death."

Why wasn't the secretary coming in? She could see us. She could hear us. But she kept on with her work.

Ishizu stood to her full height.

"I will."

"ISHIZU, DON'T!"

She stopped dead in her movement. I'd used the voice thing again.

Dartz's eyes turned to me. He chuckled.

"A Charmspeaker, eh?"

"Charmspeaker?" I repeated, coming on a blank.

"You can manipulate those with the power of your voice. A power given to select children of Aphrodite."

"Children of- Look, I have no idea what you're talking about, but you've probably broken a bunch of laws trying to kill a student."

"The mortal police won't come after me, if I'm not in their records."

The world swirled around me, and I stumbled to the side. Dartz was gone. The damage was gone, and Ishizu was looking at me as if I were a bomb about to go off.

"I need to get you to Camp now." She said, "Like, right now."


	3. Chapter 3: The Child Protegee

**Chapter Three****:**

**A Child  
Protegee**

**A/N: Just so you know, the story will go through the POV's of Yugi, Marik, Ryou, and Kaiba. Occasionally Bakura, if necessary. **

**POV: Seto Kaiba**

I huffed, turning another page over. As much as I liked being in a higher grade, it was quite annoying. A little challenging, which is something a kid striving to be something wants.

I sighed, closing the book. It's not like writing notes was a hard thing, it was the reading. All the letters and numbers were swirling off the page, and my head was pounding.

"Are you alright, Seto?"

My little brother, Mokuba had come into the room. He was 7.

"Fine." I said, "Just all the reading."

"That dyslexia thing's a pain in the butt, isn't it?"

"Yeah.." I sighed. I stood and stretched a little.

"How long have you been sitting there?" Mokuba asked, looking at me with his amethyst eyes.

"A couple hours.." I rubbed my temples, "Probably not the best thing for a kid with dyslexia."

"You wanna go to the park for a bit? We just can't get caught."

I'd always enjoyed the thought of doing things that I shouldn't be doing. Just the rush of not getting in trouble, formulating plans as not to do so.

I grinned.

"Alright." I said.

Down the hall, and around the corner, I pulled Mokuba back as Hobson walked by. He walked along, mumbling to himself about 'god damned silver-ware that needed to be cleaned' (**1**).

Silently through the halls and out the front door, and onto the street. It really wasn't that far a walk.

We walked along, Mokuba chattering about Duel Monsters, a game that had recently become all the rage. It seemed interesting, but I had school to worry about. Maybe once I was done my studying for History, I'd go and get a booster pack.

We came into the park, and I saw my friend from school, Jamie Amaranth. He had this weird leg condition, so it was strange to see him in a park where you were supposed to run around.

But the kid did have some weird fetish for the outdoors.

He pulled himself up on his crutches and came over.

"Hey, Kaiba." He said, grinning at me.

"Hey." I said, "This is my brother, Mokuba. Mokuba, this is Jamie."

Jamie shifted awkwardly on his crutches so he could shake Mokuba's hand.

"Nice to meet you." He said.

"You too." Mokuba said.

"You never told me you had friends." Mokuba whispered -loudly, I might add- to me.

Jame sniggered.

"I.. I guess I do, I dunno..."

"What about that Yugi kid, in 6th grade?" Jamie asked, "Wouldn't you have gone to school with him for a couple weeks?"

I scowled.

"I personally don't think Moto would be a good person to hang around. He's on probation for punching some kid, and he got in trouble on a field trip to the museum a week ago. The kid keeps talking about Mrs. Dodds. As far as I know, she's the 6th grade Pre-Algebra teacher. She kinda disappeared."

"Mrs. Dodds?" Jamie repeated, "Never heard of her."

"She was the creepy old lady who wore the leather jacket."

"Doesn't ring a bell, I'm afraid."

I stood there for a second, feeling slightly awkward. I'd have to question Moto about it later, but for now, I should probably enjoy the time I wasn't working.

At some point during the conversation, Mokuba had ran over to the little jungle-gym they had there. He was swinging along the monkey bars, before slipping and dropping to the ground. He laughed.

The day was beautiful, the sky clear, the sun bright.

Sometimes, I really love nature.

...

I came up to the school on Monday, and Moto was walking a little ahead of me.

"Hey, Moto!" I called, causing the kid to turn around in surprise.

"... Yeah?"

"What is all this about you constantly going on about Mrs. Dodds?"

His eyes widened, and mouth parted slightly.

"You- You- YOU REMEMBER HER?!"

"Yeah.."

He started talking really fast.

"Everyone else didn't, and they're all so confused when I talk about her, but I'm not crazy and I just- Thank god."

I raised an eyebrow.

"You're telling me that no one remembers that psychotic, dyslexic hating demon?"

"Dyslexic hating... You're dyslexic?"

"Yeah."

"Never would've thought. You do pretty well."

"Thank you. I take pride in my intelligence."

And with that, the day resumed.

Nothing really _weird _happened, except some kid barfing through his nose in the guys' bathroom. That was disgusting.

It wasn't until I was walking home that I was confronted by some kid.

He was about my age, dark hair, a blinding smile that should've had a warning label, and wearing some dorky cowboy clothes.

"Seto Kaiba," He said, leaning towards me, whispering "where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"The Rod, you imbecile!"

"Rod? What Rod?"

"You all stole an Item, and my Master wishes them for his own."

"Your... Master?"

Was this kid part of a gang, or something? Demanding drugs or something? 'Item'. He said it like a title...

"Look," I said, "I don't know what 'Master' you're talking about, but I need to get home."

He grabbed my arm, a shock shooting through me.

"I said," He snarled, voice crackling like electricity, "I WANT THE ROD!"

I was thrown off my feet, forwards. I hit the concrete and skidded, ripping my chin up.

I sat up, cupping my bloody chin, when whatever this kid had turned into came towards me.

He was a dark storm cloud, swirling with wind and electricity. His face remained the same atop the cloud.

"What the fu-"

"Ah, ah, Kaiba." He said, "_Language_."

He lunged at me, and I screamed, rolling onto the road.

"KAIBA!"

Jamie was running towa-

RUNNING?

He definitely was running, and unless my eyes were deceiving me, he had hair on his legs.

Not the average teenage boy leg hair, it was like _fur_.

He raised a crutch and swung it at the cloud-boy-thing. He gasped, but was not hurt.

Out of nowhere, came Mr. Brunner, the Latin teacher. He was holding a pocket watch, and threw it towards me.

I scrambled to where it lie, a couple of feet away on the road. I grabbed it.

The spinning Mr. Brunner made was clear: Spin it.

I did as I was told, but it slipped from my hand. In mid-air, it turned to a glowing bronze sword and clattered to the ground in front of me.

I snatched it up and scrambled to my feet, facing the cloud-boy-thing.

It sneered at me.

"A simple sword? Really Chiron, you should be able to do better than that."

I swung the sword at it. It grazed it, and it screamed.

I slashed straight through it. It crumbled away to dust.

I stood there, breathing heavy, though not out of exhaustion. I dropped the sword and ran my fingers through my hair.

Jamie stood there, along with Mr. Brunner in his wheelchair.

"What just happened!?" I demanded to the two of them, "He-he-he turned into that thing! And-and-and that sword!" I pointed to it, "It was a pocket watch, and-and-and-"

Jamie walked towards me.

"Dude, just listen." He looked me dead in the eye, "Remember the Greek gods that we learned about in Latin?"

"Y-yeah..."

"They're real. And you're a child of one of them."

I stared at him.

"You're full of crap!"

That was impossible, that was illogical, that was stupid! There was no such thing as gods, whether it be gods from ancient times, or god with a capital G!

"I'm telling you the truth. What just attacked you? An _anemi theulli_. Wind spirit."

Again, I stared at him.

"This is bull-crap!"

"Kaiba, what attacked you was _real_. The Olympian gods are _real_. The world around you, there's so much more to it than what you think you know. You see things others can't. You can do things others can't. Because you're a half-blood."

"That's crazy." I said.

But it didn't sound to crazy to me, really. I'd always seen things Mokuba said wasn't there. I'd seen that weird swirling cloud above the Monument. Mokuba had not. No one had seen that weird teacher I'd had for half a term when I was 9. He'd had red eyes, I'd been sure of it. No one else had seen the eyes.

Or, when I was in 3rd grade, and I had that weird teacher with the pointy teeth, and the dark red eyes and the pale skin. The one who'd threaten he'd bite you if you were bad.

There were so many crazy, unexplainable things that had happened to me, that it kind of made sense that there would be a whole world out there that these things were coming from.

"I believe," Said Mr. Brunner, "That you should take him to Camp, Jamie."

"Camp?" I repeated, "What camp?"

"The only safe place for half-bloods." Said Jamie, putting his pants back on, "Camp Half-Blood."


	4. Chapter 4: Yugi is Friends with a Donkey

**Chapter Four****:**

**Yugi is Friends**

**with a Donkey**

**POV: Yugi Moto**

For the next little while, it seemed as if the whole school was playing a trick on me.

But I knew it wasn't. Because Seto Kaiba remembered.

But Seto Kaiba had disappeared about a week after the museum trip. Just... Vanished.

I sat in my room with Joey, my grandpa downstairs. I could hear him freaking out as he watched baseball.

What was it with old people and baseball?

"So did you hear about that Duel Monsters thing?" Joey asked. He was sitting on the bed, legs outstretched, crutches against the bed as well. I was sitting in my computer chair.

"Yeah," I said, "it seems pretty cool."

Joey nodded.

"It does."

Like any normal 12 year olds, we ended up playing duel-player solitaire, something we'd made up at the beginning of the year when I'd expressed my love for games.

See, you each had a hand, and whoever could get the most whole ace-to-kings together won.

"I win." I said, grinning at my friend.

"That's not fai'." He said, glaring at me.

"Oh, it's totally fair. I just got a better hand. Cards are my thing."

He huffed.

"Best two out of three?" He asked hopefully, before he turned towards the window.

His face took on a more serious look, and he awkwardly pulled himself up onto his crutches. He limped over to the window.

"Gods of Olympus.." He whispered, throwing the crutches to the ground. He kicked off his shoes.

Unless I was hallucinating, he had _hooves_.

"Come on!" He said, grabbing me, and running.

Through the living room.

"Solomon," Joey said to my grandfather, "We need to get out of here now. Right now."

As soon as we were out the door of the Game Shop, I saw things that should not- could not- be real.

There were these girls with flaming hair and sharp teeth and one donkey leg, one bronze. They were stumbling towards us.

"Yugi Moto..." They hissed, "Come to us..."

I was almost tempted, but my fear of what I was seeing took up too much of that. My grandfather pulled open the door to the car and clambered in.

I followed suit, and Joey.

Then the things that should not have been able to _ran_.

They threw themselves at the car, as my grandfather pulled it out onto the street. He went into reverse and hit one, then swerved, hitting the other at regular intervles.

"Yugi!"

Joey threw me a pen. The same pen from the museum.

I stared at it.

"Uncap it!" He said, desperately.

I did as I was told.

"AH!"

It nearly took my head off. The sword hit the seat beside me as it grew from a pen.

"It's- it's- the-the-"

"Yugi," Joey spoke to me calmly, soothingly, "What I want you to do is roll down the window and attack that _emposa_.

"_Empo_- What?"

"The monster! I want you to slice at it!"

I did as I was told, opening the window. The thing tried to grab at me, but I stabbed it in the face in desperation.

Just like Mrs. Dodds, she turned to dust, blowing away in the wind.

I have a surprised, high huff.

"Good..." Joey said, "Now we just have to stay safe until we get to Camp..."

...

We crossed the City's boundaries and came into the countryside. It was raining. Hard.

"Yugi," My grandfather said once the sun set, "do you remember anything about your father?"

"... My dad?"

My dad had shown up with my mother for a summer, and disappeared forever.

"You'll meet him soon enough." She'd always tell me, "He'll come."

She always talked about him as if he'd just gone to the store for milk.

And then my mother had died... Breast cancer...

"Yes." My grandpa said to me, "do you remember anything?"

"Oji-san," I said, "you know we don't talk about my father. He came, and then he left. He never cared about me. He just wanted to bang-

"YUGI!" My grandfather scolded.

"-As soon as he found out that I was on the way, he left."

"That is not true."

"How do you know that?" I demanded, "You never knew him!"

"I was told of him. He loved your mother, Yugi. More than you can imagine."

I rolled my eyes.

"I seriously doubt that." I looked at my grandfather, "If he loved my mom so much then where the hell was he when she was _dying_? Where the hell was he at the ruddy _funeral_? Why did he leave her with me, the most impulsive, irritating, stubborn child in the universe? WHY DID HE NEVER SHOW UP FOR HER AGAIN!?"

There were tears running down my face. Tears of rage that my father had abandoned us, and never showed up when my mother had died, tears of grief for my mother, just tears.

"Because... Because he's a-"

"I don't mean to interrupt," Joey said nervously, "but there's something on our tail... Bull..."

_ROOOOOOOAAAR!_

"Oh schist..." Joey whispered, "DRIVE!"

My grandfather floored it, and we were flying down the country road faster than the limit.

I could hear- No. I could _feel_ the footsteps of whatever was chasing us shaking the earth.

_CRA-SHANG!_

I felt electricity shoot through the car, and we were blown off of the road.

"Are you guys alright!?" I yelped. Somehow, that amount of electricity going through the car, and myself holding the metal bar below the seat to keep myself steady had not killed me.

"Yeah!" My grandfather groaned.

"Joey!" I yelped, "JOEY ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?"

There was no answer.

I fumbled with the belt-buckle and got it undone. I could hear the thing that had chased us searching for us, but that didn't matter to me right now. All that mattered was Joey was alright. He may have had hooves, and chew on paperclips like they were suckers, but he was my friend and I didn't want to loose him.

He was in the backseat, head lying back, a little bit of blood dribbling from under his poofy blond hair. I threw myself into the backseat and shook him.

"Joey... Joey come on! COME ON, MAN!"

"FoooOOOOOD!" He groaned, and I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Yugi," My grandfather said, he'd managed to get himself out of the seat belt, and was opening his door slowly, "You need to get to the top of that hill, and get past that pine tree."

I saw where he was pointing.

_That tree should belong in the White House, or something. _The off-task, ADHD part of my brain thought.

"And you need to get past it. That's the property line. Take Joey."

"What about you?"

"Don't bother with me. It wants you."

"I'm not leaving you."

My grandfather got the door open, and put a finger to his lips.

I heaved Joey over my shoulder- at least, put my arm under his armpits and attempted to heave my friend out of the car and onto the grass, which was difficult, given the 4 inch height difference.

We started to go up the hill, when I heard the thing roar.

It came at us like a freight train, and when the lightning flashed, I saw what it was:

The Minotaur.

The Minotaur, half-bull, half-man, was storming towards us.

I'd left that sword in the car, forgetting about it like an idiot.

How could I be so _stupid_?

It ran straight at my grandfather and snatched him up.

"OJI-SAN!" I shrieked.

My grandfather tried to break through of the Minotaur's grip, but it clenched harder, and my grandfather disappeared in a flash of golden light.

Something happened.

Power burned through my veins.

I set Joey down on the grass and ran towards the Minotaur. I somehow pushed off from the ground and flipped onto it's head, holding onto one of it's horns for dear life.

I pulled on it until it went _CER-SNAP!_

I tumbled down it's back and landed painfully on the ground.

It came running towards me, and I stabbed it in the stomach.

It crumbled away into ash, and I collapsed right there, the storm, the Minotaur, Joey and the tree fading away as nothingness blissfully took over.


	5. Chapter 5: The Oracle of Delphi

**Chapter Five****:**

**The Oracle of Delphi**

**A/N: Some reviews would be nice...**

Ishizu and I drove down the street, and I was shaking.

"Wh-what the hell was he?" I asked quietly.

"A Manticore." Ishizu said, sounding as distressed as I was scared.

"He called you... Ambassador?"

"Yes.." My sister's eyes travelled over to me for a second, before reverting back to the road. "Marik, there is so much to tell, and so little time." She sighed, "But I will try. You know this necklace?" Her hand came up to the golden necklace around her neck.

"Well, yeah. You always wear it." It was kind of a stupid question to ask.

"It is called the Millennium Necklace, a powerful artifact worn by the Oracle of Delphi."

"The Oracle of what-now?"

"The Oracle of Delphi. The spirit of the Prophecy of Apollo. I am the host, and therefor, I wear the necklace. The necklace allows it's wearer to see into the future at any given time, though it is usually cloudy. Prophecies are spoken by the spirit through me."

I stared at my sister. This was crazy talk. This was insane!

But, it made me realize why I'd found her unconscious on the floor one day when I'd come home from school one day. I was about 8, and I'd come in the door to find my sister lying there, shaking, whispering in a raspy, snaky voice. When she'd woken up, she'd told me that I should go to bed and wake up.

And I'd fallen asleep, and woken up.

I'd assumed it was a dream.

But... Now she was telling me it was real, and that she was the host of some prophecy-spouting spirit.

"And you, Marik, as Dartz said, are a half-blood."

"Half what, exactly?"

"Half god."

I stared at my sister.

"That's insane. You're spouting craziness, just like dad."

"DO NOT COMPARE ME TO HIM!" Ishizu shouted, the car swerving for a second. She pulled us back into the lane and was glaring at me furiously out of the corner of her eye, "I'm sorry.." She said, "But please do not compare me to that _snake_."

"I'm sorry..." I whispered, "That... That was mean.."

"Yes," She said, "it was. But, Marik, you know that thing you do with your voice?"

"My-"

I'd never told her about that! How did she know?

"Yes. It's called Charmspeak, an ability given to select children of Aphrodite."

"Children of Aprho-"

"Yes. Marik, your mother is a goddess. The Goddess of Love and Beauty. Don't think for a second that that makes you gay- not that I'd have a problem with it, were you-. You are quite powerful, and can learn to use weapons, along with your Charmspeak."

"Weapons..." I repeated.

"You have to defend yourself somehow, don't you?"

"Like.. Guns and stuff?"

"Oh, no. None of that modern stuff. All you need is whatever weapon you're good at, whether it be sword, knife, daggers, or bow and arrows. Most daughters of Aphrodite don't like to fight, but that doesn't mean you can't. And I'm not saying you're a girl, but... Gods, I'm getting off track." She huffed, twirling a finger around one of the two strands of dark hair in a gold ringlet, "What's important is that I get you to Camp, safe."

"Camp." I repeated, "What camp are you talking about?"

"Camp Half-Blood." She said, "The only safe haven on earth for people like you."

I stared at her.

"People like me..."

"There's hundreds in the world, and most don't even know who they are. Some never find out. Some are very famous. George Washington was a son of Athena. Beyoncé is a daughter of Apollo. There are many. And you are all powerful. But, lately..."

My sister's forehead creased the way it did when she was extremely worried.

"Lately, the other 6 Items have gone missing. Stolen. Lord Zeus things that you, along with 6 others- Yugi Moto, Seto Kaiba, Téa Gardner, Tristan Taylor, and Ryou Bakura and his twin brother, who goes by his last name only. _What_ was going through Lord Zeus' head is beyond me. Three of you don't even know who you are. Well, you do now. But my question is, why before you knew?

He doesn't trust me, either. Because I'm 'related to a suspect' and 'I probably told him who he is, therefor he would know'. Apparently, I've always been going against him."

She huffed, shaking her head in annoyance. Just the way she did when the curator at the Museum gave her overtime.

We drove along for a little while longer, before coming up beside a hill. There was a White House Christmas tree atop it.  
Ishizu opened the door.

"Here we are." She said, grinning at me, "You'd think we'd be attacked."

But we hadn't been.

Up the hill and across the border, my eyes widened as I saw the 'Camp' below me.

It was beautiful.

Strawberry fields, a giant, sky blue farmhouse, archery, probably more, but that was all I could see.

"Woah." I whispered.

Ishizu led me down the hill, calmly as if it were her own home.

And then the centaur came up.

I felt my knees buckle in surprise. Ishizu caught me.

"Holy crap in a bucket..." I breathed, "That's it... I want to go home..."

"And this is your brother?" The centaur asked, "I'm sorry, I don't usually greet new campers like this. I didn't know you were here."

I stood up.

"That.. That's fine.."

The centaur turned to Ishizu.

"There's a camper we found collapsed atop Half-Blood Hill last night. Mr. Wheeler gave us his name."

"And it is?" Ishizu asked.

"Yugi Moto."

Ishizu's eyes snapped open, bright green.

_The child of the gods of old,_

_Shall hold in their hands the puzzle of gold._

_2 children of Hermes, the thief and the kind,_

_Shall be destroyed with the power of their own mind._

_For a child of dove with the power of voice,_

_It all comes down to a final choice._

_They will find what was stolen, and all shall be well,_

_Though perhaps not in the way you would pre-tell._

_The Shadows, the dark, it comes for them,_

_Once again, the Living will walk among the Dead!_

My sister collapsed, lying there in a crumpled heap.

I stared at her for a second.

The archers had stopped to stare at her when she'd been spouting the second line.

"Holy crap..." Said a brown-haired, icy-blue-eyed kid, lowering his bow, "That does not seem good."


	6. Chapter 6: My Latin Teacher is a Horse

**Chapter Six****:**

**My Latin Teacher is a Horse**

**POV: Yugi Moto (I'm ignoring the order now)**

When I was fully conscious again, there was a girl sitting over me.

She was my age, with brown hair cut just above the shoulders. Her eyes were a bright blue, and she was quite pretty. She wore an orange t-shirt, reading CAMP HALF-BLOOD.

"You drool when you sleep." She said flatly.

I blinked.

"Yeah." I said, "I do."

She smiled, holding out a hand.

"Téa Gardner." She said.

I took her hand and shook it.

"Yugi Moto."

I looked around.

"Where am I?"

"The Infirmary. Well, it isn't really an Infirmary, because it's just in the back room of the Big House, but you get the picture."

"Huh."

I had no idea what 'the Big House' was, but I was reminded of that show on Treehouse that would play all the time when I was a child, _Bear and the Big Blue House_, as any reasonable ADHD kid would be.

"I think you can walk. Chiron and Mr. D want to talk to you."

Chiron and Mr. D...

Mrs. Dodds had called Mr. Brunner 'Chiron', but that was probably just my imagination.

"Ooookay."

I awkwardly stood.

"Joey." I whispered, "Is Joey okay?" I asked her.

"Joey Wheeler?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, "Yeah, he's fine. Minor concussion."

I breathed out a sigh of relief.

And then I remembered my grandfather, and my face fell.

"What?" She asked.

"I... My oji-san..."

"Your what?"

"My grandfather... He..."

I wiped a tear, and Téa looked at me with perhaps a little pity.

"Oh..."

I pushed the door open, not sure what to do with anything, and saw Joey standing there, crutches, jeans, normal shoes, and a CAMP HALF-BLOOD t-shirt.

Maybe oji-san was alright. Maybe everything was alright.

And then Joey started to walk.

He tripped, and his shoe came off, along with the fake foot, and my hopes.

My face fell, the hopelessness spreading through me again.

I hid it.

"Might I ask why you have hooves?" I asked casually.

"Don't try to hid it, Yugi. I can read your emotions."

I blinked.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered, "I'm so, _so sorry_! I was supposed to protect you- both of you- and I failed."

"You didn't fail..." I said quietly, "I'm here..."

"But your grandpa... I'm sorry..."

He sniffled a bit.

I stayed quiet.

I wasn't sure what to tell him.

'It's okay'?

'It's fine'?

No.

Because nothing was okay. Nothing was fine.

But I did not blame Joey.

"It's not your fault." I said finally.

Joey looked at me, his light brown eyes a little teary.

"But..."

"It's not."

Joey nodded.

"Thanks, Yug."

"Don't thank me."

I smiled at him, and gave him a thumbs up. Joey returned it.

"Um.." Téa said behind me, "I think you should go see Chiron and Mr. D now..."

Téa and Joey lead me around the building.

"Um.." I finally said, "How long was I out."

"A couple of days." Joey said.

"Numbers, please."

"Three." Téa answered.

When we were around the corner, we found two men sitting there.

A short, pudgy, red-faced man, and-

"Mr. Brunner!"

Mr. Brunner looked over and smiled.

"Yugi." He said, "Good to see you're awake."

"But I thought... I thought you were a Latin teacher."

"Well, I was simply posing as a Latin teacher in order to see you. It isn't often that I make house calls to potential campers."

"Potential..."

"I came as soon as Joey here informed me that you're powerful."

"Me?" I repeated, pointing to myself. I looked around to see if there was anyone else he could be talking about, then back to him, "Me. Yugi Moto. The tiny, ADHD, dyslexic, irritating, stupid, weird freakazoid? Powerful?"

"You do not think high of yourself, do you?" Mr. Brunner asked, looking at me with his sad, dark brown, thousand year-old eyes.

"Why would I?" I asked, "There's nothing special about me. I'm nothing..."

"No you're not." Joey said, looking me dead in the eye, "There's so much more to you than you know, Yugi. You have potential. You just need to tap into it."

I stared at him.

"It's true." Mr. Brunner said, "Yugi, you are not normal."

"Thanks for reminding me." I spat.

"That was not an insult." Said the red-faced man, "You're different. You've probably been to many different schools, kicked out of each of them."

"How would you-"

"ADHD, dyslexia. Can't focus. Probably got no higher than a C in your life."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You're a half-blood."

"Excuse me?"

That was a little insulting, due to my mother being Japanese, and my father being white.

"I wasn't trying to be racist." The man rolled his eyes, "You're half mortal, half god."

"Half god." I repeated.

"Yes. Your father must be powerful, for you to have such an aura."

I blinked.

My father was a god.

That made sense, but it still didn't excuse anything.

"If he was a god," I sad, "he'd know that my mother died."

"Well, yes."

"Then why didn't he show up to the ruddy funeral?"

"What makes you think he didn't?" Joey said quietly behind me, "Gods can appear any way they want."

"Well," Mr. Brunner said, "I believe introductions are in order. Proper introductions. Around here, you should call my Chiron."

"Chiron?" I repeated, "Like, Chiron from the stories?"

"That's the one."

He started to rise out of his wheelchair, but he didn't _stand_ the way you'd expect him to.

His shoulders and torso rose, and then... Then a _horse_ body came out.

He stood and stretched his legs.

"Well then." He said, "Tour time, Yugi."


	7. Chapter 7: The Bakuras

**Chapter Seven****:**

**The Bakuras**

**POVs: Marik Ishtar **

"Well, a newbie!"

That was the first time I heard Bakura's voice.

I would never think as he dragged me across the commons by my hair that we'd end up being best friends.

The son of Hermes strode up behind me as I checked out the cabins, wearing a bronze breast plate, and grinned at me.

There, I'd thought he'd kind of looked psycho.

He had long white hair that went part way down his back in spikes, with two standing up a little to create bat wings. His eyes were a dark brown that reminded me of wet sand, and he had a grin that screamed psycho.

He came right up to me and grabbed me by the hair, and started dragging me.

"I believe it's time for you to get the welcoming ceremony I have for you newbies." He said, laughing at the thought.

"_Bakura_!" Shrieked the voice of who I would later learn was named Ryou Bakura, and was Bakura's twin brother.

Ryou stalked his way across the commons.

"Let him go." He growled to his brother. Only on Ryou did I notice that they were British.

"Make me." Breathed Bakura to Ryou.

Ryou stood there for a second, unable to do anything.

Bakura kept dragging me, and I struggled.

Sure, I'd dealt with bullies before, but Bakura had the grip of someone who'd been fighting with a 2 foot long bronze sword for years.

But I didn't know that yet.

"Stop it." I muttered, "Stop it." Louder now, "STOP IT!"

My words seemed to echo.

Everyone stopped doing anything they were doing.

Bakura stopped pulling me.

"Now let go." I instructed.

He did as he was told, and I scrambled away before he could recover.

...

"I'm sorry about my brother," Said Ryou, coming up to me 7 minutes later when he found me hiding in the amphitheatre. He held out a hand, "Ryou Bakura."

"Marik Ishtar." I replied uneasily, taking his hand.

He tilted his head.

"Are you related to the Oracle?"

"She's my sister, actually... Half-sister."

He nodded.

"Must be interesting."

"Your brother seems more interesting."

"Bakura?" He huffed and sat down, "The bloody tosser thinks he can do whatever he wants. Thinks he's Zeus, or something. Don't think I don't love him, because I do. Sadly. Maybe I try too hard to get him to change. He's probably always going to act like a total, pardon my language, douchelord."

"Douchelord seems appropriate." I said, nodding.

Ryou sighed, and walked across the amphitheatre, grabbing a sword from the wall.

He twirled it, and threw himself at a dummy with grace and skill and viciousness you'd never expect from someone so child-looking.

He slashed and hacked, spinned and jumped. The dummy was in shreds, the head gone.

He gave a little chuckle, and looked at me.

"I'd never do that to an actual person, but... It's interesting to do to an inanimate object." He said, giving a nervous grin, "Sometimes I wonder what it'd be like to fight someone who could fight back, who was actually trying to kill me... It's not like that'll happen, but a guy's gotta dream."

"Could you show me how to do that? At least, at a simpler level?"

Ryou grinned.

"Sure."

...

I picked up pretty fast.

When Ishizu found me, Ryou and I were going at it hard, both of us covered in sweat and bleeding from a couple of grazes.

My sister just chuckled and shook her head, watching us.

Ryou disarmed me, and twirled the sword, sticking it into the ground.

"I win." He said, breathless.

We were both breathing hard.

"Hai, Ishizu." I said breathlessly, grinning at my sister.

"I told you you'd be good with a blade." She said, then laughed, "When he was 7, he started playing with knives, and threw one across the room. Went straight through our brother's ponytail and scared the crap out of him."

She laughed again.

"Of course, I got the strap for that." I muttered, my hands hurting at the memory.

My sister stopped laughing and looked at me sadly.

"We don't talk about that stuff, Marik. Okay?"

I nodded.

We never had, since we'd moved to America. We forgot those tombs, and we forgot everything that happened down there.

Ryou was looking a little confused, but did not question it.

"I believe it's time you two get down to dinner." Ishizu said, changing the subject quickly.

I hadn't noticed, but the sun was starting to go down.

A horn blew in the distance.

Ryou gave a little chuckle.

"I believe you'll sit with us tonight!" He said.

"How would you-"

"All undetermined campers stay and sit with the Hermes Cabin." Ryou said, "Hermes is pretty cool, won't smite you for sleeping in his cabin when you don't belong."

"He isn't undetermined." Ishizu said.

"Let me guess..." Ryou said, looking me up and down, "I'd say Aphrodite."

"And you're right." Ishizu said, grinning at me, "It's where he gets the effeminate beauty from."

"HEY!"

"It's true."

My sister smirked at me, something that rarely happened.

...

As soon as I entered the 'Dining Pavilion', wondering what would happen if it rained, all eyes turned to me.

There was a pink glow above me, and I wondered if someone lit my hair on fire.

But it was pink.

Chiron and the rest of the camp stared at me.

"What?" I asked, extremely confused.

"All hail Marik Ishtar, Son of Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty."


	8. The Story of the Millennium Items

**Chapter Eight****:**

**The Story**

**of the Millennium Items**

**POV: Seto Kaiba**

That prophecy had given me chills.

But that didn't mean I believed in it.

Everyone here went on about fate and destiny and prophecies, but I didn't believe in any of it.

I mean, sure, you could say there were gods, and sure there'd been that giant grey owl above my head, claiming me to be a son of Athena, but that didn't mean that I believed in any of the prophecy bull-crap.

There was no such thing as destiny, or fate, or prophecies, or gods, for that matter. Just because my friend was half-donkey didn't mean that there were gods. It just meant that that leg disease was more than he made it out to be.

At least, that's what I told myself.

Perhaps, somewhere deep inside, I knew that this wasn't a dream. I couldn't dream up something so crazy and weird. I didn't even know anything about Greek mythology, so how could I?

_Dream._ I told myself, _Just a dream._

But it wasn't.

_All of this is real, Kaiba. The world around you, there's so much more to it than you know._

As much as Camp Half-Blood was interesting, I was going crazy not knowing how Mokuba was doing.

Had one of those things attacked him?

God, I hoped not.

I'd ask if I could make a phone call, but there didn't seem to be any phones in the place, which was odd. It was a summer camp, even if it was a training camp for demi-gods.

But Moto was a half-blood. Who is father was was intriguing me, as many things did.

It seemed to be bothering Moto, too.

I watched from Table 6 as he struggled to keep sitting on the bench at Table 11, Hermes. He wearily conversed with Ryou Bakura, who was chatting very animatedly.

Moto had lost his grandfather, rumour had it. His weary attitude towards everything supported that rumour.

Honestly -though I'd never say it aloud. Ever- I felt bad for the poor kid. His grandfather was the only family he had left, and now he was gone.

...

Conveniently, our Head Counsellor, Malcom, agreed with Luke, the Hermes Counsellor, that we'd have sword-fighting with together.

Mistake.

I was paired with the Yugi to show him the ropes.

He just sort of stared at me, the sword that was obviously unbalanced to him in his hands.

"Disarming." I said, raising my sword and showing him in slow motion how to do it with his sword.

He picked his up. He seemed so awkward, as always.

Then he moved so fast I barely saw it, and my sword clattered to the ground.

"Like that?" He asked, confidence crawling it's way onto his face.

"Yeah." I said, grinning back, "Just like that."

...

I found out about the Items a few days after that sword-fighting lesson.

I was browsing the underground library that Athena's cabin had made over the years, and found a very old text book.

It was written in Ancient Greek, but I could still read it.

I opened to a random page, and read.

_In Ancient Times, before most existed, there was only darkness._

_Some say that Gaea and Uranus simply rose from the nothingness, and they did._

_But some of that nothingness was left behind._

_It lies within the Realm of Shadows, and within the 7 Millennium Items._

_The Shadows, as they are called, are a powerful force. They have the power to take souls, and some have created Shadow Games._

_Those who can create Shadow Games can control the Shadows, and the Shadows punish those who loose, or break the rules._

_They are punished with death, or eternal torture, or, if the Gamemaker is feeling especially nice, then they will simply loose their soul._

_The Items can only be held by those deemed worthy. If one is unworthy, then their soul will be burnt. Fire will shoot from their eyes and mouth, and they will be destroyed from the inside out._

_There are 7:_

_The Puzzle, The Ring, The Rod, The Necklace, The Eye, The Key and The Scales. All have their own special effect._

_The Puzzle allows one to control the Shadows._

_The Ring leads it's wearer to whatever it desires the most, along with sensing powerful magical energies._

_The Rod allows one to control minds, among other things._

_The Necklace is given to the Oracle of Delphi, and allows it's wearer to see into the future at any given time, though it's usually cloudy._

_The Eye allows one to see into another's mind._

_The Key allows one to see into soul._

_And the Scales find a balance between good and evil in one._

_All are very powerful, and no mortal can touch one and survive. Only gods, or worth half-bloods can do so. _

I stopped reading.

"So that's the Rod that cloud thing was going on about.."

I snapped the book shut.

"Probably just superstition..."

That stupid thought, my sheer stubbornness of none of this being real was going to get me into a lot of trouble in the form of a very psychotically gleeful god named Melvin.

In other words,

shit was about to go down.


	9. Chapter 9: The Claiming of Yugi Moto

**Chapter Nine****:**

**The Claiming of**

**Yugi Moto**

**POV: Yugi Moto**

The first few days at Camp were horrid.

Not because of what I was doing, or who I was talking to, or the over-crowded cabin.

It was because of my grandfather.

He was gone. The one person I had left was gone forever.

Not much you can do about it, is there?

On the bright side, Kaiba was showing me sword-fighting, and Ryou was helping out. That kid was surprisingly good with a long, sharp blade.

"Mine's called Fo̱s Chorós." Ryou had told us, grinning at us.

"Light Dance." I'd translated.

"I think it's a beautiful name, even if this thing'll decapitate you if I swung hard enough."

I felt myself pale at that.

"It's not like I'd actually do that." He said, looking a little nervous, "I'm just saying it's possible... That makes it worse..."

"Please stop talking." Kaiba had said flatly.

Now, it was Capture the Flag.

Hermes had allied itself with Athena, who was allied with Aphrodite, Apollo, Demeter, Dionysus (The fact that Mr. D had kids was astounding), and Poseidon, who's only camper was a kid named Tristan.

Ares had allied themselves with everyone else.

"The rules are as follows!" Mr. D called over the low rumble of talking in the Dining Pavilion as teams formulated plans, and everyone shut up "The red team, lead by Ares, will take the North side of the woods! Blue, led by Athena, will take the South! The boundary line is the creek, and the first over with the other team's flag wins!"

Chiron stomped a foot.

"Keep in mind, no maiming or killing! Now, to the woods!"

The two teams collectively cheered, and out towards the woods we went.

Kaiba fell back to talk to me.

"You'll take border patrol with Ishtar." He said, "Let the people who know what they're doing get the flag."

"And you know what you're doing?"

"Capture the Flag was a popular game in that orhpa-" He stopped, "I mean, at the school I managed to stay at for a couple years. We always played it, and now that I have a sword and know how to use it, it's better." He gave me a grin, "Border." And he went to talk to others.

I stood at the border, swinging my sword back and forth out of boredom. The others had run off, and it was just Marik, some Demeter kid and I on the border,

Probably not the best border patrol out there.

But, I knew that there was probably some Apollo kids up in the trees, so I wasn't too worried.

Nothing really happened.

And then I heard the screaming.

Three children of Ares came running out of the trees. Clarisse la Rue and two of her brothers.

Clarisse came right at me, her electrical sword sparking.

But it didn't scare me.

She came right at me, and shot electricity at me. I somehow managed to re-direct it and shoot it back at her.

She shrieked, and dropped to one knee, before standing and flicking her hair out of her eyes.

But I didn't feel like I would die. In fact, I felt more alive then I ever had with electricity shooting through me. The air around me was mine to master.

I raised a hand and willed the wind blowing to become stronger.

Clarisse stopped growling. It seemed she'd noticed.

I gave a scream and it the wind whipped everyone's hair around. Marik and the Ares guy stopped fighting, and stared at me.

I willed the air to shoot towards Clarisse, and it threw her off her feet and backwards.

She didn't give up.

She stood and tried to fight it, but my will power was stronger.

I laughed at how free of everything I felt, with the wind swirling around me. It was mine. I was it's master.

Clarisse assumed that I was laughing at her, and growled.

"YOU'RE DEAD, MOTO!"

She pushed her legs and ran towards me. I let the wind drop, and she came towards me so fast I could barely see it.

But I raised my sword and cut straight through her spear.

She unbalanced and stumbled. She stared at her spear halves.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

She pulled a knife from her belt and came at me with amazing speed. I fought back with my sword, and soon we were probably blurs.

At least, that was how I pictured it.

I was aware of everything around me, Marik and the Ares guys staring, the Apollo kids peeking through the trees to stare, and Clarisse attempting murder.

I was vaguely aware of Luke coming across the border, but Clarisse did not stop. And therefor, I did not.

"CLARISSE! YUGI!" Chiron shouted.

Clarisse lowered her weapon.

"Next time." She spat, turning.

I heard a collective gasp from the camp, and they stared at me.

More specifically, above my head.

"I was sure it was Hermes or Iris or something..." Bakura whispered.

I looked up.

There was a glowing yellow lightning bolt symbol above my head.

Chiron kneeled on his front legs.

"All hail Yugi Moto, Son of Zeus, God of the Skies and King of the Gods."


	10. Chapter 10: A Quest

**Chapter Ten****:**

**A Quest**

**POV: Yugi Moto (Yes, again)**

Zeus.

Zeus.

My father was _Kami __no ro wa_Zeus.

I was moved into Cabin 1, where there was a giant -rather intimidating- statue of my father, glaring down at me as if to say, _Don't be bad, Yugi. I'll smite you if you are._

I ended up grabbing a sleeping bag from the closet and hiding in a little nook behind the statue, where Zeus' glare wouldn't freak me out.

That night, I had a dream.

...

I sat atop a horse, sword in hand. I stared down the Roman army threatening to take over my Province.

They never would.

"You will never win, Bakura!" I shouted, knowing he couldn't hear me. My non-dream self noticed my voice was deeper than usual.

It was more to reassure myself than him.

The general, a dark-skinned man with dark white hair and dark grey eyes laughed. He spoke to me through our Items. He had stolen the Ring, which deemed him worthy.

"Really, Your Majesty?" He asked, whispering gleefully, "Because I am sure that I crushed the rest of your country under my foot, just as I'm about to do to you."

I grit my teeth.

My non-dream self was wondering what was going on, but my dream-self knew exactly what was going on.

"I'd like to see you try!" I snarled, "Bring it on, you _g_a_mozo-o_."

Bakura laughed in my ear.

"I WILL! ALLOW THE BATTLE TO BEGIN!"

The two armies charged each other, myself heading straight for Bakura, who laughed as we came towards each other.

We raised our swords and-

...

_Bang, bang, bang!_

"Yugi!" It was Joey, banging on the door.

I stood, noticing now that I"d fallen asleep in jeans and a CAMP HALF-BLOOD t-shirt.

Still half in my dream, I reached for a sword that was not there.

I huffed, walking to the door.

Joey was standing there, looking horrified.

"Chiron and Mr. D want to talk to you." He said.

"What is it, 5 in the morning?"

"No." Joey said, "It's 7:30."

"Because that's _so_ much better!"

Joey raised his eye brows.

"Look, man, they want to talk to you. Others woke up Marik. The kid's freaking out about his make-up. If that's not Aphrodite, then I don't know what is."

I nodded slowly.

I'd seen Marik around. He attempted to learn to fight, unlike some of his sisters. He seemed like a pretty cool guy.

"C'mon." Joey said, leading me into the commons.

Now, coming out of the Zeus cabin wasn't that different. I mean, you have the sky above you anyways, but people still stared at me. It had been 2 days since I'd been claimed, and I was stared at like I was royalty.

Up to the Big House, where Kaiba, Téa, that Tristan kid, Ryou and Bakura, and Marik sat, myself and Joey sitting down, making it 8 of us.

Chiron was sitting in his wheelchair, looking at us with those dark brown, thousand year old eyes.

"I have a quest for you 8." He said.

"I thought only 3 can go on a quest." Said Téa, looking confused.

"Well, there are 7 Items to find, and 3 of you cannot find them alone."

"Unless we're Hufflepuffs." Téa said, the rest of us stared at her.

"What the hell is a Hufflepuff?" Kaiba demanded.

Téa burst out laughing.

"What?" Kaiba seemed extremely confused.

"Just... Just watch A Very Potter Musical, you'll get it." She wiped a tear of laughter from her eye.

"So..." Marik said, fumbling with his hair, "We're going to find those Items that we were accused of stealing?"

"Yes."

"My question is," Bakura said, "why would Zeus claim you if he thought you stole the Eye."

"... I don't know..." I said honestly, "Maybe he didn't want to be obvious...?"

"No," Tristan said, looking a little disgruntled, "my uncle is a very honourable man, and whatever kid he spawns he will be proud of. Sort of. He cares for you guys in some sort of weird arrogant god way."

Thunder rumbled on an otherwise clear day.

Tristan huffed.

"I'm sorry!" He yelled at the sky.

"Well," Chiron went on, "Yugi, as the leader of this quest, you will go upstairs to the Oracle. Tell us what she said when you come down. Assuming you're still sane."

...

Ishizu lived in the attic, huh?

Gods.

I climbed three sets of stairs and up into the attic.

Ishizu was sitting in a chair, fiddling with some sort of bent sword, but when I came into her vision, her eyes turned bright green, and smoke of the same colour slithered through her mouth. Her eyes were glowing.

_I am the speaker of the Prophecy of Apollo._ Her mouth was not moving in time with her words. Just opening and closing like some sort of possessed puppet, _Approach, Seeker, and ask._

I walked over.

"Wh-what is in store for this quest?"

The smoke slithered up, taking the form of the statue from Cabin 1. It's eyes glowed green, and it's mouth moved as it spoke.

_You shall go west, to the Land of the Dead,_

_and find the god who has bled._

_You will find what was stolen, and see it safely returned,_

_and gather what you have rightfully earned._

_All Items together once again,_

_and you will be betrayed by one who calls you a friend._

The smoke started to slither back into Ishizu's mouth.

"WAIT!"

Ishizu sat up straight, taking in a sharp breath.

"What does that mean?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure myself, though I do not have the right to tell you." She looked a little solemn at the thought, "Can you do something for me?" She asked.

"Sure.. What?"

"Make sure my brother comes home. Alive."


End file.
